The present invention is related to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
In a semiconductor device, performance of some elements may be unsatisfactory if the elements are affected by noise. For protecting the elements from noise, one or more isolation pocket structures may be implemented in the semiconductor device, and the elements may be implemented in the one or more isolation pocket structures.